Doodles
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: A cute moment between two nameless lovers. It made me smile writing it, and I think it will make you smile too. It's a pairing of your choice.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN RENT AND REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE.

DOODLES

"Draw something," she said, lying flat on her stomach, her bare back expose, "Please?"

"What do you want me to draw?" he asked.

"Anything. Draw something and I will guess what it is."

"Alright."

He began to trace the outlines upon her back, exciting a tiny giggle.

"What?"

"Sorry," she blushed.

"I still don't know what I should draw."

"Anything," she pleaded, "And I will guess."

He began to draw a heart with their initials in it.

"You're so cheesy," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey," he poked her, "you said anything."

Next he began to draw a smiley face and a cloud and another heart.

"You're boring," she said.

"I can stop."

"No!"

"Fine," he went back to his drawing.

His fingers floated across her skin, accidentally working a little too close to her ribs.

"No," she giggled, "that tickles."

"You're cute when you giggle," he said, not stopping.

"Please," she begged, "not-hee-hee-now."

"You're no fun," he poked her in the side again.

"Just draw."

"I'm running out of things to draw," he sighed.

"Be imaginative."

"You're better at that than me."

"You can be good at imagination too," she insisted, "Draw a sunset."

"I don't know how to draw a sunset."

"Figure it out then," she was stubborn.

He began to trace the sunset against her flesh.

"Mmm," she sighed, "You know, I just might keep you."

"I should hope so," he smirked, detecting the light teasing in her voice.

"You would be hard to replace and I am too lazy to hold auditions."

Another poke.

Another giggle.

"Aren't you tired yet?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Alright," he continued, this time just raking his fingers across the flesh, it was peaceful.

"Do this every night."

"If I do this every night, we won't be able to do that other thing you like to do."

"True," she thought it over, "Well…at least once a day, please? For me?"

"Anything for you, you know that."

"Sing karaoke."

"What?"

"You said anything."

"Now you're just being silly," he said, another poke.

Another giggle.

"It'd be cute to see though," she sighed.

"You have enough cute to cover the both of us."

"Draw a unicorn."

"What?" He snorted, "No."

"No?"

"Fine," he gave in.

He liked the feeling of being wrapped around her finger.

And he drew a unicorn.

"Make her smile," she said.

And he did.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" She asked.

"Are you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then so am I."

"You are amazing."

"Of course I am," he drew another heart.

And more aimless doodles. Her skin prickled under his cold touch.

Another giggle.

"You're so ticklish – it's cute."

She snorted.

"It's true."

"It's an annoyance," she said.

"I think it's adorable."

Another poke.

Another giggle.

"What will I do without you?" He asked.

"Don't say that," she said, "Don't you dare say that!"

"It's just…"

"We'll be okay. No day but today."

"But…"

"No matter what, I will love you."

"I will love you forever."

"You made me tear up."

"Oh no! You're mascara!"

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes, "You're such a pain in the ass."

"But you love me?"

"Maybe."

Another poke.

Another giggle.

"You love me,right?"

"Hmm…"

Another poke, another, another.

Another giggle, another, another.

"Stop it!" She batted his hand.

"Say you love me."

"I love you."

"I love you too," a kiss between the shoulder blades.

"Mmm," his warm breath against her flesh relaxed her, "You're sweet."

"So are you."

"Draw some more."

"I am."

"No, you're just doing doodles. Draw a picture."

"Okay."

He drew two stick figures holding hands.

"Cheesy."

"It's us."

"I know. Cheesy."

"Well what do you want me to draw?"

"I dunno."

"Exactly. So don't judge."

"Never do," she said, and it was true.

"I think I fall more and more in love with you every day."

"I need some chips."

"What?"

"To dip into you because you're as cheesy as queso."

"Yeah? Well so was that line."

"Was not."

"Was too."

Another poke.

Another giggle.

"Aren't you getting sleepy?"

"I suppose," she sighed, "But I don't want you to stop."

"Close your eyes," he whispered into her ear, "And I will keep drawing. Fall asleep."

"Sleep…such a waste of time."

"You're exhausted."

"Am…" she yawned, "…not."

"Baby…"

"Fine…maybe just a tad."

"Then close your eyes. I will be here when you wake up."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I don't deserve you."

"Stop that talk," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

She giggled, "Don't say that."

"Why?"

"Just call me my name."

"It's a beautiful name."

"It is. That's why you should call me it."

"Alright," he drew little circles, "sweet dreams…"


End file.
